It is the purpose of this research program to utilize the competences of assembled faculty and considerable technologic capacities of the supporting laboratories in order to pursue the following aims: (1) Studies of how increased hydrostatic pressure affects cells, tissues, organs and intact organisms; (2) Studies of mechanisms underlying inert gas narcosis and anesthesia; (3) Studies of liquid breathing, a potential method of diving to great depths; (4) Studies of metabolic effects of compressed gases (including oxygen toxicity); (5) Studies of the pathophysiology of decompression sickness and possible means of prevention; (6) Studies of mass and heat transfer.